


The Ghosts of Maria

by Sammiec3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a road trip with some friends Hazel Levesque stumbles upon the small town of Olympia NY. Without realizing it she brings the key to the biggest mystery the towns had for fifteen long years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts of Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods my summary sucks.

Lue Ellen loved her life. She was a drummer in a 3 person all girl band and they were quite famous now a days. They had started out small, from a small town in New York where everybody praised them because that was their home town, everyone praised everyone there. Then they had gotten sponsored and their name spread fast. Hex. By know all of America knew their names, and she loved every minute of it.

They were currently on a road trip, they did that sometimes for new song inspiration. The three of them, Piper McLean, the daughter of Tristan McLean the famous movie star, though she already had a name for herself before that information was announced. She was the lead guitarist and lead singer. And Hazel Levesque, the daughter of a voodoo woman back in their home town. Their pianist and occasionally basist. In the back of the van were their duffle bags, then three amphs. Three guitar cases, one electric guitar, one electric base and one acoustic. A keyboard piano, and an electric drumset. The backseat of the van had been taken out, they never used it anyways, and the small two-person middle seat was currently occupied by Lue. Hazel was in the passengers seat with her song book out, she usually wrote the lyrics but the current page was filled with a sketch of a boy. Piper was driving. Light music was filling the silence between that.

“Who’s that?” Lue asked Hazel. The African American turned, her golden eyes studying her bandmate before looking back at her drawing. Her normally long curly black hair was in a ponytail to keep it out of her face and she was wearing a dark green tank top with bunny print designs in red walking across it and jeans. Hazel liked to pretend she wasn’t superstitious, but growing up with her mother made her that way. She believed in spirits and demons and everything else. Piper and Lue liked to say that she was psychic. She always had strange dreams, deja vu moments more often than normal. Meeting people, conversations. Sometimes she’ll even answer a question before it’s asked. When she sees someone in a dream that she’s never met before she always draws them.

“Don’t know.” Hazel answered, looking down at her work. Piper glanced down at the drawing.

“Kinda cute.” She noted. The boy was imph like, dark curly hair (according to the shading) slightly pointy ears and a chiseled looking face. His eyes seemed to glow even though the photo. The was standing in a dirtied T-shirt, wiping his hands on a towel and his jeans stained with black. Oil maybe?

“I guess,” Hazel agreed then sighed and closed her book. Lue hummed and sat back before noticing a sign. A shiver went down her spine.

“Pull off at the next exit.” She told Piper.

“Yes ma’am.” Piper agreed without needing to ask. Over the years the three of them had just gotten used to it. Lue could do magic, well, not really, but she knew where magic was in the working. She knew where to be and when to be there. Even if the getting there part isn’t exactly how they plan it. Like this trip for instance, after pulling off onto the exit they drove for a time before the van broke down. “Your magical ‘know to be there’ since told you to come this way so we can have a breakdown?” Piper offered after they had gotten out. Hazel was checking in the hood, out of the three of them she knew the most about cars, though she never told them how she knew. “Is this supposed to be a sign from the gods telling us that our band should split up?” Both Lue and Hazel laughed at that.

“You know I don’t know why.” Lue noted. “I just know when to go somewhere. I get a push towards something and we find out why after we get there.”

“I know, I know it’s just… we’re in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing and nobody’s in sight.” Piper commented. Hazel pulled away from the hood and cleaned off her hands.

“Well the transmission blew.” She said frowning. “We can call Nico and…”

“No this is our time, we don’t need your cousin driving us around.” Piper shook her head. “One of us could walk up the road, see if there’s any houses or…” her voice drifted as a large truck appeared down the road. It drove, then slowed and stopped. A boy… no not just any boy, the drawing boy popped his head out from the drivers side and looked at them.

“Car break down?” He asked.

“Uh… yeah,” Piper nodded. He nodded and pulled to the side of the road before jumping down from the truck. He walked over as the passenger door opened and a larger man stepped out.

“May I?” He asked, Hazel stepped aside for him he started to work almost right away while the Chinese-Canadian leaned against the back of the truck, watching.

“Were you heading up to Olympia?” He asked, Piper turned to look at him and nodded. “I can give you a ride up to town, we can get a tow truck and bring your van to the shop.” The boy digging through the hood backed out to look at his friend.

“I got towing stuff in the back, no need to make them pay for it.” He said, wiping his hands on his pants. “It’s a minor fix though, still expensive, and you need to replace the oil.” He climbed up onto the back of his truck and got in, “I’m Leo by the way, the big guy’s Frank.”

“I’m Piper, and these are my friend Hazel and Lue Ellen.” Piper introduced as Leo found his towing supplies

“You on a road trip or something?” Leo asked as he dropped the chains down to Frank. “Get them hooked up,” he said. They moved out of the way as Frank got to work, Leo moved and closed the hood of the van.

“Yeah, just touring the country.” Hazel answered.

“The good news is I can fix it.” Leo told them several hours later, they were sitting at a outdoor table in front of a dinner/car shop. Frank had bought them drinks while they waited for Leo’s verdict. “The bad news is I have to ship the part in so it’ll be a few days before you have your car back.” He sat next to Frank and stole his drink. Frank rolled his eyes as the smaller boy finished the soda. “So I can offer this, there’s a Inn down the road. Hestia’s Hearth,” he pointed down the road to a large white building. “It’s a nice cozy place.”

“Thanks Leo.” Piper smiled at him, Leo grinned back.

“Just doing my job,” he shrugged and set the cup down. “When you’ve got everything settled with Hestia you can find me or Frank to help get your stuff from the van. If you can’t find us Calypso, the owner of the dinner can find us for you.” Piper nodded.

“Thanks again,” Hazel gave them a smile before the girls got up. The boys watched them go before getting up themselves and heading into the shop.

“The golden eyed girl, Hazel,” Frank said, pinning Leo to a toolbox in the back of the shop, they were blocked from view. “She was cute,” he hummed, Leo blushed as his boyfriend lifted him for a kiss. “What do you think my little tinker?” He trailed kisses down Leo’s neck as the younger smaller held him closer.

“Y-Yes,” Leo agreed. “I-I thought so too,” he bit his lip as Frank held him closer. “Frank I’m working,”

“That’s what makes it more exciting.” The canadian growled biting down and leaving a nice mark.

-M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y-

“Jason why did you want to meet here?” The four young adults stood in front a large manor that was partly burnt. The blond looked up at the house, the windows were boarded up and the door partly knocked down. The house had been like this for years now and everyone’s always whispering about ghosts in the house.

“We’re investigating.” He answered, “the ghost of Maria di Angelo.” He looked at his three companions. Jason had his backpack filled with investigation items, they all did. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, a white jacket and jeans. The girl next to him was in a purple sweatshirt and jeans, her long black hair curling down over her backpack. Behind them stood a blond girl with her hair pulled into a ponytail. A orange T-shirt and ripped light blue jeans covered her. Her bag currently slung over one shoulder as she held onto a tablet. The last boy had shaggy black hair that always fell in his face no matter what he did to stop it. His shirt was light blue and his jeans nearly black. He was crouching next to a pure black great dane and rubbing her side as she whined at the house.

“It’s alright girl,” he told her.

“Maria di Angelo, died fifteen years ago if I recall correctly.” Annabeth noted as Percy stood, he pulled his flashlight from his bag and flicked it on, shining it at the balcony. “Leaving her two kids parentless, and they left to live with their aunt and uncle.”

“People say that she still haunts the halls of her mansion.” Jason smirked grabbing his own flashlight. “Shall we?” He glanced at his friends before climbing up onto the balcony. Reyna followed, climbing into the house through the hole in the door. Annabeth glanced at Percy and he shrugged, smiling.

“Ladies first,” He noted, Mrs. O’Leary barked and followed after Reyna getting them both to laugh and join their friends.

“You’d think that someone would’ve come through and packed all the salvageable items instead of leaving them.” Reyna noted as they walked through the house, peering into some of the first story rooms. The front of the house had taken the most damage, that was clear. The kitchen, sitting room and part of a library. Silently they all walked in, letting the beams from their flashlights move from shelf to shelf. Annabeth and Reyna moved to look at book titles as Jason and Percy looked at the small collection of photos and framed books.

“First additions of these books, some have to be hundreds of years old.” Jason noted, “do you think that someone was trying to steal from them and used the fire as a means to get them from the house?” Mrs. O’Leary stayed at Percy’s side as he picked up a dusty photo. He blew away the dust then coughed a bit before looking at the boy in the photo.

“It would make sense, I mean, they said it was a simple kitchen fire that killed her but…” Annabeth drifted as she pulled a book from the shelf.

“The fire only spread to the front of the house.” Reyna agreed, moving to another row of books. “Her death couldn’t have been accidental.”

“The di Angelos were a wealthy family, I bet if we searched enough we’d find things that’d sell for over a million.” Percy commented, setting the photo down and moving on. “Hades’s death was a murder everyone knows that. Annabeth put her book back then turned and yelped.

“Jason!” She hit him and he laughed.

“You’re too easy Annie.” He grinned, backing off before she could hit him again. He bumped against a podium and it slid back, making him fall. Reyna laughed and helped him up as Annabeth inspected his new discovery.

“Good job brainless,” the black haired girl smirked..

“Percy help me,” Annabeth said, the boy walked over and helped her move the podium back, a spiral staircase led down. “Maybe the raiders had come, but they couldn’t find what they were looking for?” She looked at the others.

“Only one way to find out, Mrs. O’Leary, heel.” The dog got up and followed Percy down the stairs, his flashlight shining his path. Annabeth followed after then Reyna and Jason. At the bottom was a long hall. Percy could see paintings lining the walls and he walked slow to inspect some of them as they walked. “They’re all sighed Hades di Angelo.”

“They’re brilliant.” Reyna gaped. “They should be in a museum, not locked in some… hidden hallway.”

“I wonder if Maria knew about this place.” Jason commented. They reached a door and Percy cautiously opened it. A light flicked on making then tense, Jason turned making sure no one was behind them before they entered the room. The small office was filled with a desk covered with papers. A small book shelf with binders and a few journals. “Uhh… Percy?” Jason was looking above the door, Percy looked at him then at the painting. He gasped as stared at it. “You… didn’t by chance happen to know Hades di Angelo did you?” The man in the painting was Percy, looking almost identical to how he was now, only wearing a light blue dress shirt. He was smiling brightly, sea green eyes sparkling.

“That’s not possible.” Annabeth whispered. Reyna turned her attention to the desk as her friends stared at the painting of Percy. She looked at the formally written papers

“The Last Will and Testament of Poseidon James Grace.” She read, Jason turned to her and moved to look as well. “I leave all my money and belongings to my one only son Perseus Triton Jackson,” She continued reading to off Annabeth and Percy as they moved to look as well, carefully she moved to see the second page. “Witnesses to this document, Zeus James Grace. Hera Olivia Grace. Hades Luigi di Angelo. Maria Ambra di Angelo.” Jason frowned and he looked at the first page again. “Isn’t that… where my parents live?” He asked, “the address, that’s…” he looked up at Percy, confusion written across his face. “Your father, you never knew him right?”

“He died before I was born.” Percy nodded with a frown. “I think we need to bring these documents to your sister. She’s a lawyer, she can help us figure this out.”

“Oh right,” Jason grunted. “‘You trespassed on the di Angelo property? Last week it was the graveyard, the week before the abandoned millhouse. You have got to stop doing this!’” He imitated his sister. They all laughed and Annabeth set to work on gathering the documents, “hey these are Hades’s and Maria’s wills,” he noted to the two next to the first. “And a journal,” he picked it up. “Property of Poseidon Grace.” He read.

“We should take that too, see if there’s anything else of importance in here.” Annabeth told them, they fanned out and started searching through the room. Percy found a small golden box that was locked. He frowned as he inspected it. Perseus Jackson, was printed on the top, he took off his bag and carefully put it in with his things, as well as some photos that looked important. It seemed like hours passed before they were carefully sliding the glass casing back over the entrance to the hidden vault. “Well we didn’t find anything about Maria di Angelo’s ghost.” She commented.

“But that was definitely enough for one day.” Reyna agreed as they made their way from the room.

“But-” Jason looked down the hall towards the staircase.

“We can come back Jason.” Reyna reminded him, “it’s getting late anyways. We have classes tomorrow.” The blond sighed and followed his friends from the house, they were silent until reaching their cars. Mrs. O’Leary barking happily as she jumped into the side carriage of Percy’s motorbike, she was careful to leave room for his bag. Annabeth had given him all the journals belonging to Poseidon Grace so he could look through them.

“I’ll call Thalia up tonight, see if she can meet us tomorrow.” Jason said. “And I’ll text you with the deets.”

“It’s a plan.” Annabeth gave him a hug, then Percy. “See you boys tomorrow.” She got in the car, Reyna hugged them both as well and joined her friend and they pulled off.

“Make sure you look though those journals. And ask Sally about your dad.” Jason told Percy as the boy put his helmet on. “I’ll look into it on my end, Grandma Rhea loves when I call and ask about our family.” Percy laughed.

“Good luck,”

“You too.” Jason got into his car and Percy climbed onto his bike. He started it and revved the engine before taking off down the road.

-M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y-

Hazel looked around the shop, Lue had sent her to get their things, or start too. She stepped inside and glanced around, walking further to see if Leo or Frank around. “Please?” The whimper made her turn, she looked around a wall and her eyes widened. “Master please let me cum.” Leo was gripping a tabletop trying to support himself as Frank was straddling his waist, leaning over the smaller boy and choking his cock with his had.

“Beg for it.” Frank growled to him. Hazel backed up as the beginning started. Not long later Leo let out a hearty moan and Hazel backed into a tool box. She quickly escaped the shop and nearly ran into a dog. The great dane barked and ran into the shop, making a larger clatter of noise then what she had.

“Oh I know that look.” She turned and saw a boy taking off a helmet. He set it in the side car and moved around the bike, gently pressing a hand to her upper back and leading her to the dinner.

“They-”

“Yeah they do that.” Percy said quietly. “Common,” he brought her into the dinner and up to the counter. “Two specials,” Percy said to the girl at the counter. He got out his wallet and paid before she went to get the sweets. “I might regret asking this but what did you hear… or see?” Hazel was fanning herself with her hand, looking embarrassed down at the tiled floor.

“Frank was… was…” she took a deep breath. “Had Leo bent over and was making him beg.” She pushed.

“Oh,” Percy said semi-relieved. “Sorry, that’s fairly tame for them.” He explained. “But you still shouldn’t have had to see it. Thanks Cally.” He said as the girl set the two cakes down, he nodded for Hazel to follow her outside. They sat together at a table. “You new to town?”

“Our car broke down.” Hazel said quietly. “I’m Hazel Levesque.”

“No way,” his eyes lit up. “From Hex?” She nodded. “I’m a huge fan,” he said then blushed. “Sorry you must hear that a lot. I’m Percy Jackson.” He introduced himself before starting to eat his cake. Hazel did as well.

“Percy your dog is destroying my shop!” Hazel’s eyes widened a bit and she started to fan herself again.

“Good! You deserve it,” Percy stated, but whistled, the great dane came bounding over moments later. “Sit,” she did and he pat her head. “Good girl.”

“Do you know how long it takes to organize everything in there?” Leo demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, I do, I help you organize.” Percy rolled his eyes. Leo joined them at the table.

“I’m making Frank deal with it,” Leo stated. “Hey Hazel!” He grinned at her.

“Hi Leo,” she said quietly.

“Just got back from the di Angelo estate.” Percy answered. “With the gang.”

“Really?” Leo asked eagerly. “You find anything?” Percy nodded.

“The di Angelo estate?” Hazel asked looking between them both.

“Oh, you’re not from around here.” Leo nodded. “It’s a manor at the edge of town, a large property. A woman named Maria di Angelo and her two kids Nico and Bianca used to live there, fifteen years ago part of the manor caught fire and killed Maria.” He explained. “Bianca and Nico went to live with their uncle. But the manor’s still standing, though the fire was bad not a lot of it was destroyed. Some of the locals used to go there as dares before the adults put an end to that. They say it’s haunted by the ghost of Maria.” Leo looked at Percy. “I envy you, you actually went inside?”

“We barely touched the first floor, only the burnt rooms and the Library.” Percy said. “Maria or Hades, one of them must’ve been a collector, it’s a shock that no one’s gone and stolen anything. The Library alone holds priceless artifacts, first editions of old books, statues, even a few paintings.” Leo leaned back and stared up at the sky.

“What I would give…” He shook his head. “Dude, you’ve got to take me next time.”

“No can do Leo Valdez,” Percy smirked. “You know I can’t do that.”

“You and your freaking job.”

“Job?”

“I’m a historian, I have special permissions from the town to go to places like the manor to restore artifacts.” He explained. “Well, legally that’s my job. My friends and I we consider ourselves mystery solvers. You know, detectives. Like Scooby doo.” Hazel nodded a bit.

“So you had permission to go to the di Angelo manner?” She asked.

“I did, my friends on the other hand…” he shook his head. “They’re not out of college yet. We’re all in the same field though.”

“So what did you find?” Leo asked eagerly. Percy tisked and shook his finger.

“No I can’t answer that, we’re not done with our investigations. All information has to be released to the public first, and I have to contact Bianca and Nico, it is legally their property.” Percy stated.

“Common Percy!” The boy begged. “I promise I wont say, and Hazel’s not even from around here.” Percy crossed his arms, leaning back and smirking. “Please? Just, one thing you found, please!”

“Fine, I found the lost last will and testaments of Hades and Maria di Angelo.” He said. “Which is why I now have to contact Bianca and Nico. The town had given me permission to go there. But the house is legally theirs.”

“I can help you with that.” Hazel said, they both looked over at her. “Bianca and Nico are my cousins.” She said, pulling her phone from her pocket. “I can call them and…” she drifted off seeing Percy’s wide eyes.

“You are a lifesaver!” He yelped, Mrs. O’Leary. “I would’ve had to track them down and…” His phone went off, frowning he took it from his pocket. “Uh… sorry I have to take this. Please call and ask?” He pleaded before getting up and walking a few steps away to answer his call. Hazel looked down at her phone and typed in Nico’s number, then calling.

“Oh… Leo, we’ve got a room, I came to ask for help bringing stuff over.” She said while it was ringing.

“Yeah of course,” Leo nodded. “After you get everything settled with Percy.” She nodded.

“Hello?” A voice answered.

“Nico?”

“Yea, what’s up Hazel?”

“Usual road trip fun,” she responded getting him to chuckle. “Uh hey, did you know that you and Bianca have a manor in Olympia NY?”

“What?” He asked. “Why are you in Olympia?”

“The van broke down.” She admitted. “We’ll be here for a few days, maybe longer depending on Lue and Piper.”

“I swear I can’t leave you three alone for a day.” He groaned, she smiled a little.

“But you and Bianca have property here,”

“The house mom died in, but it’s not ours, the town took it.” Nico commented.

“No, the town historian recently went to the house, he found your mother’s will. The house is yours.” Silence followed. “Uh… he wanted to talk to you.”

“Put him on,” Hazel looked up at Percy who was still on the phone.

“He’s on the phone currently.” Hazel said. Nico sighed.

“Well when he’s off the phone.” He stated. A few minutes later Percy walked over, sliding his own phone back into his pocket. Hazel handed her phone over to him and he took it, once again stepping away to talk. Leo pouted.

“He always has the fun jobs.”

“Always?” Hazel wondered.

“Like he said earlier, he’s kinda like a detective. He looks into things that have been closed for long periods of time, he and his friend… well closer friends go to abandoned warehouses that were closed for mysterious reasons, houses that burned under odd circumstances. He discovers the truths this town seems to hide.” Leo explained. “Just last week he was asked to document a dead woman’s belongings, she didn’t have any relatives and no will. He searched and sorted through the house, getting rid of what was garbage and saving what could be saved, he found a diary she kept and it led him and his gang on a mystery case. Turns out she was a twin, both were orphaned and adopted by different people, they kept in touch through letters. He got to go to spain. Spain! I’ve never left the state and he went to a different country!” Hazel laughed a little getting him to smile. “They do that sort of stuff all the time. I’m envious.”

“Why don’t you join them?” Hazel wondered.

“I’m no good at that sort of thing, I work best with my hands, fixing things.” He shrugged. “It’s why I run my shop.” He noted to it. She nodded and notice Percy walking back over, he hands her the phone.

“Thanks,” he said. “I gotta get going, it was nice meeting you.” He smiled.

“You too,” she returned the smile. He walked to his bike, grabbing his helmet and whistling, Mrs. O’Leary bounding over and getting into her seat. Moments later they’re driving off. “That’s the most obedient dog I’ve ever seen.” She commented, Leo laughed.

“Mrs. O’Leary’s great. He doesn't go anywhere without her.” He said then got up. “Lets get your things moved.” He said, she got up and they went to the garage.

-M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y-

Annabeth had to skip her afternoon classes for the meeting with Thalia. She almost protested, then heard where the meeting place was. The local library. Her favorite place. She sat on the steps leading up to the building when a car pulled up to the curb, two people stepped from it and she studied them with a frown on her lips. They were clearly siblings, and looked like they didn’t belong in their small town. Especially in front of their small library. But she felt like she’s seen them before. Both had dark brown hair and eyes, olive skin. The girl’s hair was long and braided behind her, she was dressed semi-formally, black dress pants and a nice grey short sleeved blouse. A black purse hanging from her shoulders. The boy was taller than her, wearing a black aviator jacket and black jeans.

As she studied them she saw Percy drive into the parking lot on his bike, Mrs. O’Leary in her usual seat. The dog seriously went everywhere Percy went. He had special permits that let him take her into stores and public buildings, ‘It’s all for my work,’ he always said, and they had to agree. The dog bounded over to her as Percy gathered his things.

“Hey girl,” she rubbed the great dane’s ears and she barked in response. “Is Percy bringing you with him to work again?” She asked her, another happy bark. “You must get so bored watching him sit around and stare at old papers and stuff, isn’t that right?” Mrs. O’Leary jumped onto Annabeth, front paws against her shoulders as the dog licked her repetitively. Annabeth laughed and tried to push her off, “Down girl!” But of course she didn’t listen, she only listened to Percy. So she was stuck until the whistle ripped through the air and the dog bounded back to her master’s side. Percy was looking down at Annabeth with an amused expression.

“She loves it when you praise her.” He chuckled then turned to look at the strangers. “Nico and Bianca di Angelo?” He asked.

“Yes,” the girl answered.

“I’m glad you could come on such short notice, I’m Percy Jackson.” He introduced himself. “This is one of my partners, Annabeth Chase.” Annabeth blinked and looked at the two again. These were the di Angelo’s? That’s why she had recognized them, she had seen some photos of the two and they looked shared Maria’s appearance as well. “Annie I’m going to head in with these two, we’ll be in the usual room.”

“Okay,” she nodded then watched as her best friend led the di Angelo’s into the building. Fifteen minutes later Reyna, Jason and Thalia were all present. They went to the conference room and found Percy talking through some of what they had discovered in the manner. Jason set his bag down and pulled the three documents out, pushing two over to the di Angelo’s and handing the third to his sister.

“What’s this?” Thalia asked, sitting next to Percy. She took the paper out and looked it over, a serious expression on her face. She looked up at Jason when she finished reading. “Where did you find this?” She asked.

“With the other wills,” Jason answered, noting to the two Nico and Bianca were looking over. “That’s not everything, I spoke with Grandma Rhea last night, he took out his phone and set it down on the table. A recording playing.

“Poseidon… he was your father’s older brother.” The voice was filled the silence. “Such a clever boy, got along well with the di Angelo boy as they were growing up. What was his name… Hades I think.” Nico and Bianca turned to look at the phone. “Maybe they got along a little too well, however your grandfather turned a blind eye to it while they were still young. Then Hades married to… oh dear what was her name… was it Maria or Marie? Those two were always getting jumbled in my mind.”

“Grandma I was asking about Poseidon.” Jason’s voice spoke through the recording.

“It all comes together child, be patient.” She scolded. “Poseidon had dropped all contact with Hades. He felt betrayed and turned to his other friend. Sally Jackson, oh what a dear I do miss seeing her. She was such a sweet girl, strong, and clever. Exactly what Poseidon and Hades needed to balance their relationship, she loved your uncle dearly and even agreed to being his wife one day.” Rhea sighed, “even knowing his feelings.”

“His feelings?”

“Your uncle was gay my dear, he loved Hades, that’s why they fought, Hades had been his lover before he married.” Rhea explained. Percy frowned, sitting forwards in his chair as he listened. “When the two finally started talking again, with much persistence between Sally and… Maria? Marie? Why their mother give them such similar names I will never know.” She huffed. “When they started talking again Hades had a daughter, little Bianca she was talking and walking about like she owned everything, and only two years old.” She chuckled. “He was expecting a son as well, and Sally was quite round with Poseidon's child. I remember they had gotten together with your father and mother, I have a photo somewhere around here, it was taken shortly before…” she hummed. “Here it is, I’ll send you the image later dear.”

“No that’s alright, I’ll stop by and pick it up tomorrow morning.” Jason said through the recording. As he said that he opened his bag again and sorted through it.

“If you insist,” Rhea mused. “Shortly before Sally’s due date your uncle and grandfather got into an argument. He had come home and told us that he was gay and Kronos wasn’t happy with that at all, he all but disowned him. It was his biggest regret, that fight. He took it to the grave.”

“Why?” Jason asked.

“Because Poseidon died the next day.” Rhea sighed sadly. “His last memory of his oldest son was of them fighting, he was torn apart.”

“How did he die?”

“A shooting, both he and Hades died in it. A bank robbery to be exact.” She explained. “Sally was devastated, she had lost both of her best friends, she was highly pregnant, she left, moving back in with her parents. Maria did what she could, raised her children.”

“What about any wills?”

“None were found. Neither of the boys had one. Your father took your uncles house, he had of course offered it to Sally first but she refused.” Rhea said. “Poseidon’s account, well your father put the money in the savings for his son. Oh dear the boy would be much older than eighteen by now. I’ll have to contact him about it.”

“Did you ever meet him?”

“No, I’ve never had the chance too. He’d be your cousin… dear, didn’t your father ever tell you of your uncle?”

“No,” Jason answered.

“No? I will give that man a scolding!”

“It’s alright Grandma,” Jason was trying not to laugh. “I’ve met him, we’re good friends.”

“Oh, oh… alright.” She agreed.

“I have one more question Grandma,”

“You know you can ask me anything dear boy.” She mused.

“My friend, the historian, do you remember him?”

“Of course, he’s such a charming lad.”

“He’s recently been working on restoring the di Angelo mansion.” Jason said. “What would it mean if he had found the last will and testaments of Poseidon, Hades and Maria?”

“Did he?”

“Yes,” there was silence for some time.

“Did he… perhaps find anything else of Poseidon’s?” She asked quietly.

“Old journals, and letters for… for you and grandpa.” Silence continued.

“Could you ask your friend to let me see these?”

“Of course.” Jason agreed.

“Do you perhaps know what is on his will?” She continued.

“He had left everything to his son. The house and all,”

“Oh dear, that may complicate things.” She stated. “I assume you’ve contacted your sister about this?”

“She was the first one I called.”

“Yes, of course, she can help sort through that.” Rhea sighed. The recording went silent and Jason took the photo from his bag setting it in front of the four. Percy stared at it, spotting his highly pregnant mother immediately, standing between two men. An older version of himself, and a tall ghostly white man. Another woman was leaning into his side. On Poseidon’s other side was Zeus and Hera. Percy leaned back in his chair, a frown on his lips and a million thoughts running through his head.

“This mystery keeps getting bigger and bigger.” He commented after a while of silence. Annabeth took out her tablet and moved the picture, taking a photo of it.

“Jason send me the recording.” She said to him, he nodded, picking up his phone.

“I’ll need it as well,” Thalia said before looking at the di Angelos. “I’m sorry for not introducing myself when I walked in. I’m Thalia Grace, a Lawyer local to the town. Percy has asked me to validate the wills. If it’s not a problem?”

“Not at all.” Nico said before handing her his father’s will. Bianca returned to looking over her mothers. After reading over Hades’s she asked for Maria’s then set them down when she was done.

“It is legally yours. Everything but the the things Hades’s list to be Poseidon's, and by extension, Percy’s.” Thalia said. Percy leaned forwards.

“I don’t remember reading that.” He said, reaching for Hades’s Will and looking it over. “He left Poseidon his paintings?”

“Yes but the paintings were never found,” Thalia noted.

“No, I know where they are.” He commented, waving off her commented. “The journals, letters… that much I assumed, but…”

“Where did you find these?” Bianca asked, he looked at her.

“In the library, there’s a hidden room.”

“A hidden… can you show us?” She asked.

“Of course,” he nodded, then frowned. “Would I be able to continue my work, with your house I mean? Now that we know it’s legally yours my grants are invalid so…”

“That’s fine.” Bianca smiled kindly “You’ll just have to come to us with your questions or concerns.”

“I can do that.” He looked at his friends. “Annie can you keep looking into causes of the fire? And search out the rumors,”

“I know the drill Perc,” she glanced up from her tablet. “I’ll call if I find anything.”

“I’ll keep my phone on me as well, get these documented at the town hall.” Thalia picked up the wills. “Get everything settled.” She nodded to Percy before walking out. Annabeth followed her.

“And we’ll head over to the manor.” Jason said as he pulled his things back together. “Will you need a ride there?” He asked the siblings.

“Yes, please.” Bianca smiled.

-M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y-

Percy was the first to the manor, which was weird because he left after Jason and Reyna. But he climbed the small hill with Mrs. O’Leary at his heels. He then properly opened the charred doors and pulled out his flashlight. “Stay close,” he told the great dane as he turned the light on and entered the house. Together they walked through the hall and into the partially burnt library. He worked his way through the room and noticed that the hidden entrance was opened. Mrs. O’Leary growled at it and he held up his hand silencing her. He carefully took out his taser gun, oh how he loved his job. It was strictly for defence purposes only, like going into suspicious chambers that had been closed the when they left it the night before. He knelt next to the entrance, looking at the dust prints, they were new, and only leading down, they hadn’t come up yet. A new light hit him and drew closer, Jason knelt next to him. “Someone’s down there.” He said.

“What?” Jason asked, two more lights entered the room, more slowly.

“Someone else is here.” They stood and backed away from the entrance. Percy sighed irritated. “We either wait for them to come up or follow them down.”

“Then we wait.” Jason said, it was the obvious choice. Nico and Bianca were looking around the room while Reyna stood near the door.

“It’s hard to believe that so much survived this long.” Bianca said quietly.

“Well it’s been undisturbed until recently.” Jason commented. Mrs. O’Leary snarled and bolted down the steps shocking Percy.

“Mrs. O’Leary!” He surged forwards following after his dog.

“Damnit Percy,” Jason swore. “Reyna if we’re not back up in five minutes call the police.” He ordered before following after him. Silence, Nico walked over to the staircase and shined his light down into it. He couldn’t make anything out. A painful yelp echoed up to them, then more silence. Reyna pulled out her phone the number ready. There was an unmistakable sound of a gun firing thrice, and Bianca was moving, quickly following the boys down to the secret room, Nico preventing Reyna from following.

“Call,” he ordered her and she hit send. The next half hour was the most stressful Reyna had. Nothing noises came from the secret room, but Nico didn’t move from blocking her path. When the police arrive Nico directed them to the room and kept Reyna out of the way. A woman was brought up, long curly black hair, wearing black but Reyna recognized her. Hera Grace. She sent a glare towards Nico and Reyna before being taken from the house, next came two officers carrying the great dane, she was whimpering, Percy following, holding his shoulder with Jason and Bianca railing after him.

“Percy you need to get your arm ch-”

“She’s is dying, I’m not just going to leave her.” Percy turned on Jason.

“Percy, Jason’s right.” Bianca said, “you’re bleeding and if it’s not checked it will get worse.” Percy glared at her then turned and followed the officers that had carried Mrs. O’Leary. Reyna stood, moving to Jason and he hugged her.

“You’re… mom was behind it?” She asked. He nodded stiffly.

“She admitted quite a bit down there,” Jason said grimly, taking out his phone and playing the recording. You could hear him climbing down the steps.

“No-” Percy’s voice was followed with Mrs. O’Leary yelping in pain.

“Filthy beast,” Hera spoke.

“Mom…?” Jason asked in shock.

“Where is it?” She demanded, “I know you kids were down here yesterday, the box. Where is it?”

“What box?” Jason questioned. “We only took the documents,”

“A golden box. I knew that he kept it, this-this cellar is where he hid his most treasured things. You took it.”

“Mrs. Grace there wasn’t a box in the room, please put down the gun we can talk, I can help you find it.” Percy said cautiously.

“Liar, you’re the one that took it. Of course you did it would’ve had your name on it!”

“Mrs. Grace, calm down.” Percy said carefully.

“The box, hand it over.”

“I don’t have it.” He told her.

“Don’t move closer!” She snapped.

“I’m just trying to get to my dog,” Percy told her, “Please, let me get to her.”

“No.” She hissed. “Tell me where you’ve hidden the box.”

“I didn-”

“Don’t play games with me!” Hera snapped. “Your father knew I was looking for it, he gave it to Hades to hide. It’s the only reason I married into this damned family, only reason I had two pathetic children.”

“Mrs. Grace please,”

“If it hadn’t been hard enough to get rid of Hades and Poseidon, Maria had to be just as difficult.” Something to fell to the ground then there was silence.

“You killed my father?” The voice was hollow.

“I would’ve killed your mother too had she not run off to her parents.” Hera snarled, “Kept you from being born, none of this mess would’ve happened, I would’ve had it. Maria wouldn’t have been so damn stubborn of keeping it’s secret and I wouldn’t have had to kill her too.”

“Percy no-” the first gunshot. Mrs. O’Leary snarled and barked, two more gunshots. The sound was muffled as if the microphone was being covered. Then Bianca’s voice reading the rights off to Hera.

“Are either of you hurt?” She asked.

“Percy was shot,” Jason answered.

“It’s going to be alright,” Percy was saying softly, a whimper answered his voice. “I’m right here.”

“You should go upstairs, they’ll be worried.” Bianca said and the sound cut out.

-M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y-

Percy sat on the steps of the manor, his shirt was gone and his shoulder bandaged as he held a small golden box in his hands. He was staring blankly at the stone path leading to the road. Nico sat next to him silently. “She’s going to make it.” Percy said, “a broken leg and the bullet wounds are minor, one just scraped her skin and the other shattered a rib.”

“Are you alright?” Nico asked.

“I…” Percy frowned. His grip tightened on the box. “I just found out that the woman who helped raise me arranged our fathers deaths, and she killed Maria, shot me, and nearly killed my dog just to get this.” He handed over the box and Nico took it carefully, he looked at it, shaking it and testing its weight before trying to open it.

“Just the box?” Nico asked skeptically. Percy shrugged. Nico looked at it closer, then pulled a chain from his neck that held a small key, he took it off and tested it, seeing if the key would fit, then unlocking the golden box. He put his key back on and opened the lid, looking at the red cloth encasing the inside, and a small obsidian trident in the cloth. On the roof of the box was a card.

“How…?”

“I’ve had the key sense I was little, mama made sure that I always had it. She told me that one day I’d know what it’s used for.” He frowned a little. Percy took the box and lifted the trident, it was connected to a silver chain.

“I’ve seen this before.” Percy commented, trying to remember where. He set it back down and closed the box, putting it away and gathering his things. Nico followed him back into the house and down into the secret room. They walked slowly through the hall, looking at each of the paintings. “Your father made them.”

“They’re beautiful.” Nico commented. They entered the office, lights flickering on. Nico looked around the room, noticing the lack of items here. “This where it was?”

“Yeah,” Percy nodded. They were quiet for some time, then Nico noticed the painting.

“Here,” he took the box from the bag and took out the trident. Carefully holding it up to the painting. Percy blinked for a moment then saw it. “I’ll assume that he’s your father.” Nico commented, lowering his arm. He unlocked the chain and moved behind Percy as he stared at the painting.

“Yeah, I guess.” Percy commented, then blushed as Nico put the necklace around his neck. He shivered as the cold metal kissed his skin.

“Well Mr. Jackson,” Nico said, “we have all the time in the world to explore our father’s pasts. Let’s worry about your, and your dog’s recovery first.” They left the room and climbed up to the library. “It seems like I’ll be here for a while as well,”

“You will?” Percy asked, they left the house.

“I have a house full of things I need to look through.” He commented. “Though if I’m going to be getting rid of things…” Percy smiled a little.

“Need some help there?” Nico chuckled.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” He mused.

-M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y-

Annabeth sighed as she listened the the soft strumming of music. She was sitting at the base of a tree in the middle of the park. It’s been four months since they discovered the secrets of Maria di Angelo, and the newcomers had basically moved in. Piper, Hazel and Lue had officially moved into the di Angelo manor, now that it had been torn down and rebuilt. Percy kept bringing work with him wherever he went, which was what she expected. And now work included his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, and his dog, quickly recovering from her injuries. Mrs. O’Leary was currently curled against her leg as her master and Nico were looking through a box of items from the house. Bianca was visiting currently as well, talking with Thalia about work related things. Who would’ve thought that Bianca was a cop? Not Annabeth. Hazel was sitting with her boys, well, they weren’t technically hers yet but she was determined to make it that way. Reyna and Jason were chatting quietly while Lue Ellen and her girlfriend Miranda were laying and watching the clouds. Piper was their current source of music.

“Most embarrassing thing to happen to you within the six months. Go!” Lue shouted out, this Annabeth had gotten used too as well. Someone would ask a random question and they’d try to out-weird each other.

“Found out that my mom was a psycho-killer.” Thalia stated.

“Walked into the kitchen and found Percy baking, in nothing but an apron.” Bianca mused, the boy blushed.

“When we first got here I walked into the shop and caught Frank and Leo messing around.” Hazel said. Silence followed, then Percy chuckled. Leo’s eyes were wide as he stared at Hazel, and Frank was blushing darkly.

“I think we have a winner.” Lue said.

“Y-You walked in on us…?” Leo asked embarrassed.

“It was a shock to me,” Hazel said sheepishly, then leaned in and whispered to him. His face turning bright red, he got up grabbing her hand then Franks and dragging them off. Laughter followed their retreat. Piper stopped playing and set her guitar down, joining Annabeth under the tree and petting Mrs. O’Leary.

“It’s going to suck when it starts to get cold, we won’t be able to gather like this.” Annabeth commented.

“We’ll just raid the di Angelo house.” Jason noted. “We do anyways.”

“True,” She agreed. “Percy practically lives there lately.” Percy frowned at the comment.

“I did move in.” He said looking at Annabeth. “Don’t you remember?”

“No, when did you move in?” She questioned.

“Three weeks ago. My apartment burnt down.”

“Oh… oh. I thought you had moved back with Sally for the time.” Annabeth pressed her palm to her forehead. “I need a break.” She sighed.

“That you do.” Piper agreed. Mrs. O’Leary barked. “Even the dog agrees, Percy your assistant is taking time off of work.”

“Mmmkay.” He agreed, and took something out of the box. Piper rolled her eyes.

“Spa weekend.” Piper told her, “my treat.”

“Do I get the choice to say no?” Annabeth asked.

“Nope!” The singer grinned, resting her head against Annabeth’s shoulder and lacing their fingers. Her other hand continued to pet the dog.

“The weekend, and then back to work.” Jason noted. “There’s a lighthouse near the local beach I want to check out. They say it’s haunted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't figure it out, I was in a scooby doo mood when writing this.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
